ABC: Heather and Duncan
by TDIultimateheatherfan
Summary: The Alphabet of Heather and Duncan. Just small one-shots of love, anger, passion, and possibly lust in different scenarios. I suck at summaries, but read inside please.
1. A is for Anger

ABC: Anger

By: ultimateheatherfan

He made me want to scream. I wish I never met him. He would constantly cause me unwanted pain. Of course, I would cause him the same amount, but I never really understood why he made me yell. His name, Duncan. Could it be that I was jealous? Or maybe it was the insane lust that was building up in my body.

"Hey gorgeous," the delinquent said. His deep voice, made me want to melt. As sure as I was that I had hatred for him, I couldn't help that I had some desire for him.

As the tension raised in my heart, I couldn't think of what to say. All I could think of were the facts. He was dangerous, in a way that made me want to crave him even more.

I moved a strand of hair away from my face, and exposed my alluring, gray eyes,

"My parents taught me not to play with knives." I had purposely said, in an attempt to seduce him.

I heard him give a small chuckle, then quickly resumed to the silence he gave me for short moments.

"Babe, I play with fire, but I have never witnessed anything as hot as you."

I laughed playfully for a moment. What a cheesy thing to say, hah. I wonder…

"How many times have you said that before?" I asked, hearing my voice filling up with lust.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He was breathing heavily at a slow pace, I hated the sense of action it was giving me. I wanted to reacted, so bad. I was thirsty for a fight. He moved in front of me, and we were now face-to-face.

"A lot, but this time I mean it," he said in the sexiest voice possible, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I couldn't resist him, but I wanted to be violent. The more I wanted him, the more hatred I gained. I put my hands in fists, and started pounding them on his chest softly,

"You know how much I hate you. I can't stand when you're talking to me," I had said, with every sentence getting louder and more stern. As I was speaking, he was pushing me back, each time was harder than the previous, "You're pushing it, tool. Stop it Duncan! God, you fucking bastard!"

And with that we both fell on the floor. He was on top of me, of course. I wanted to run, but he had me in a compromising position. I was kicking my legs and shaking my body, trying to get out of this trap.

"Babe, you know you want this." he whispered in my ear, with a determined voice.

I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them wide at the daring punkass. I rolled my eyes at him,

"Nothing you can do will make me forgive you! I don't want this, as much as you think I do! You can never make it better!" I said, with anger pushing out my throat. I know I wanted him, but I could never forgive him for cheating on me.

He leaned in and roughly placed his lips on mine. My eyes opened wide, I wasn't surprised, just caught-off guard. He softly kissed me at first, our lips just meeting. But, he knew he had to convince me. He pushed his tongue through our lips, wanting to wrestle with mine. I couldn't resist, as much as I loathed every part of him. My tongue met his, and they were interlocked in a rhythmic movement. For some reason, I had sweating running down my face, it made me feel hot. I ran my fingers through his hair, and ruined his Mohawk intentionally. He ran his hand down my legs, decreasing the tension. We were lost in the kiss. It didn't take long before we broke away,

I was panting and hot, "Maybe it is a little better."


	2. B is for Bitch

**ABC: Bitch**

**By: ultimateheatherfan**

She was a devil kind of thing. With the way she handled things, it seemed like reality was turned into hell. Her name was Heather, and she was the most popular girl at White Pines High School. For some, she was the target of envy; for most, hatred.

When Heather walks down the enclosed halls of White Pines, nothing but gossip is heard. 'Oh, she's such a bitch,' you can hear some passionately say. However, the insecure girls would react differently, 'Gosh, I wish I was her!'

My personal experience with her isn't that alerting. She 'slept' with me. We kissed for merely one second. And, we had some minor interactions in between. But, she was still hot no matter what kind of hair she had.

Even though I thought of Heather, I was happily with my princess, Courtney. I hated her uptight personality, but I loved that about her. She was the only person in my mind, unless I see Heather. Unusually, Heather would just jump into my thoughts. I never showed an interest in her, unless I was calling her hot or something, but I would think about her sometimes. She was just too popular and too bitchy. All my friends and enemies talk about her, I couldn't help it.

Geoff commented that, 'She was the hottest chick on the show,' one time. And always says something when she wears bikinis.

Gwen always complained how, 'Heather was such a bastard to me.'

Trent admitted, 'She was a pretty good kisser.'

Harold annoyingly talks about how, 'Her boobs were something to see.'

I don't know. Wherever I go, gossip is just heard. Heather needs to get out of my head. I need to think of Courtney.

It was lunch break and I was having a small make-out session with Courtney. Five minutes have passed and I decided to break away.

"That was nice, babe." I told her as I have a cocky smile. I gazed into her deep brown eyes, and gently kissed her forehead.

I noticed her blush and look away from me.

"I need to get lunch. Can you wait in the Café?" she asked me as she pressed her soft hands against my hot chest.

I decided to play it cool, "I didn't here a please, miss." I retorted like some smartass. I looked down at her and she looked annoyed. I saw her roll her eyes at me with much emotion.

"Don't push it Duncan!" she told me in a harsh tone, while she aggressively pointed her finger on my chest. She left for lunch and I went into the Cafeteria.

I saw all the cliques sitting at their 'assigned' tables. . .including Heather.

She was sitting on top of the tables with her legs crossed with her popular group. Kristen and Kirsten were the replacement Beth and Lindsay, but no one could replace Heather.

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. I thought about Heather again, urgh. I stood in the doorway near the condiments and utensil rack. I notice Heather coming near, but who knows what she's going to do. But, I also noticed Princess come to get a fork.

"Hey Princess."

She smiled and grabbed a fork, as she was carrying her lunch. Unusually, Heather was behind her. Courtney turned around and faced Heather. Heather gave a seductive smirk and pushed Courtney's alfredo pasta into Courtney's shirt.

Awkwardly, Courtney didn't retaliate, she knew she would get in trouble. I went up to her and grabbed some napkins from the nearest nerd. I gave her the napkins and tried to help her with her shirt.

Courtney groaned, "This is a Gucci top!" She gave Heather a nasty glare and stormed out of the room.

"No one makes me stand in line." I heard the devious queen bee explain. I could hear Kirsten and Kristen applauding at Heather's action.

I looked at Heather evilly. As hot as she was, she was a monster. I looked up and down her body, disgusted with what I saw.

"Bitch." I told Heather as I was leaving to catch up with Courtney.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've got really bad writer's block**.. **And, Sorry this chapter sucked. It's pretty late out here and I'm on my Spring Break, so I kind of lack right-minded thinking. I think that makes sense.. Anyways, Possible Enjoy(: ...)**


End file.
